Nuevas Ilusiones
by zirga
Summary: La clásica historia de amor entre Bulma y Vegeta...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Éste es mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball, escrito hace mucho tiempo y sin saber de este sitio, así que la historia está muy trillada ya. Hace un par de años empecé en una página con fics de Harry Potter pero la página cerró y los fics se perdieron :-( y me dije... ¿Por qué no uno de Vegeta y Bulma? Siempre fue mi serie favorita y como no sabía lo que pasó para que estos dos acabaran juntos, decidí hacer yo misma la historia y... ¡Aquí está! Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1: La Ruptura

Bulma estaba arreglándose, había quedado con Yamcha para salir un rato de fiesta y animarse. Desde la noticia de la próxima llegada de los androides, Yamcha no hacía nada aparte de entrenar, incluso había dejado el béisbol un poco de lado y ella pasaba todo el día en el laboratorio de su padre, inventando nuevos juguetes y aerocoches, que era la mayor fuente de ingresos de la Cápsula Corp. Ya casi nunca salía y esa noche la apetecía distraerse, alejarse un poco de su casa, que ya empezaba a agobiarla.

-Yamcha¿qué te parece si salimos un rato esta noche? – preguntó.

-Pero Bulma, sabes que necesito entrenar. Si salimos esta noche, mañana no dormiré todo lo que debiera y en el estado de fuerza en el que estoy ahora, seguro que no duraría ni dos segundos.

-Lo sé... solo es que necesito salir de aquí un poco... Anda¡di que sí! Porfaaaa... también te vendrá bien a ti... Los dos nos relajaremos... Venga...

-Está bien, esta noche saldremos... Es verdad que hace mucho que no salimos. ¿A las ocho paso a por ti?

-¡Perfecto!

Bulma se quedó contenta, si Yamcha la dice que no hubiera armado un escándalo de mil demonios y no le apetecía, así que accedió.

A las siete y media, Bulma ya estaba lista y bajó al salón. Como todavía tardaría en llegar Yamcha, se puso a mirar un rato la tele.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? – dijo una voz desde la puerta, tan de repente que Bulma se sobresaltó.

-¡Vegeta¿No puedes saludar como todo el mundo? Me has asustado... Y mi padre no está, ha salido de viaje.

-Necesito que alguien arregle esto – dijo Vegeta mientras que arrojaba encima de la mesa los restos de sus robots de entrenamiento.

-Pues... hasta mañana nada, hoy es domingo y los trabajadores no vienen hasta mañana.

-Arréglalo tú – dijo en un tono imperioso.

-No puedo, estoy esperando a Yamcha, vamos a salir así que...

-¡Arréglalo! Los necesito para entrenar y...

Ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, lo que hizo que Bulma cogiera su bolso de inmediato y se fue, a la vez que gritaba por el pasillo:

-Apáñatelas como puedas, seguro que puedes hacer otra cosa...

-¡Maldita niña insolente¡Cómo se atreve! – gritó Vegeta, pero Bulma no escuchaba ya, la puerta de la calle se cerró casi al instante.

-¿Ya estas lista? – dijo Yamcha al ver salir a Bulma -. ¡Vaya! Estás muy guapa...

-Gracias – contestó ella -, podíamos ir a un bar de copas que han abierto nuevo hoy en el centro comercial, tiene buena pinta.

-Vale – dijo Yamcha, mientras se montaban en el coche.

Llegaron al bar, era un sitio muy moderno, con luces de neón por todos sitios y la música se oía desde bastante lejos. Una cola de unas 50 personas esperaba para entrar, todos parecían muy emocionados. "En la revista me han contado que los cócteles son de lo mejor de toda la ciudad", decía uno. "Pues a mí me han dicho que esta noche va a haber bailarines muy guapos" decía otra chica.

-¡Cuánta gente! – dijo Yamcha, poniéndose a la cola -, parece que este sitio tiene mucha fama desde el primer día. Tardaremos horas en poder entrar y...

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase, uno de los que parecían guardias de seguridad del local se dirigió directamente hacia Bulma, ante la atónita mirada de Yamcha, seguro que habían visto algo raro y que no les dejarían entrar.

-¡Señorita Brief! – dijo el hombre -. Permítame que me presente, soy uno de los socios del bar y jefe de seguridad del mismo.

-Mucho gusto – contestó ella educadamente.

-Por favor, usted no necesita hacer cola, ya que su padre nos facilitó el sistema de seguridad, tiene entrada preferente y acepte una invitación a una copa. Para usted y su acompañante, por supuesto.

-Muchas gracias – contestó Bulma. Siguió al hombre y luego se dirigió a Yamcha -. Hay veces en las que me alegro ser tan famosa...

Dentro, el ambiente estaba muy animado, la gente bailaba y se divertía, los camareros no daban abasto con las peticiones de la gente, pero ellos fueron conducidos a la zona VIP, donde Bulma se encontró con algunos conocidos de su padre que habían sido invitados a la inauguración. Ya después de muchos saludos y bastantes copas en el cuerpo, por fin Yamcha y ella estaban solos.

-¿Bailas? – preguntó Yamcha a la muchacha.

-Claro... pero antes necesito ir un momento al baño... con tantas copas estoy un poquito mareada y quiero refrescarme. Espérame, que no tardo nada.

Cuando volvió del aseo, Yamcha no estaba en el sitio en el que le había dejado. Pero tampoco tuvo que buscar mucho, pues estaba en la pista de baile, con una chica a la que no conocía de nada. Su primera reacción fue enfurecerse, pero recapacitó y se calmó. No quería hacer una escena con tantos conocidos alrededor. Ya le diría todo lo que tenía que decirle en otro momento, cuando estuvieran solos... ¡Y vaya si le tenía que decir!

-Yamcha, vámonos a casa.

-¡Bulma! – dijo Yamcha sobresaltándose -. ¡Pero si todavía es muy pronto! Mira, te voy a presentar a...

-Vámonos¡Ya!

-Yamcha, al ver los ojos furiosos de ella, no dijo nada más y siguió a Bulma al exterior. Estando ya en el coche, intentó disculparse.

-Bulma, no pienses mal... esa chica sólo era una fan del béisbol, sólo quería bailar conmigo... como tú no venías... no hice nada malo...

Pero estaba tan enfadada, que volvió a callarse y condujo en silencio hasta la casa de Bulma. Cuando llegaron, volvió a intentarlo.

-Bulma..., lo siento, de verdad. No tenía que haberlo hecho, soy un estúpido. Bebí un poquito más de la cuenta y no pensé en las consecuencias. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-¡Tienes razón! – dijo Bulma, parándose en seco a mitad del jardín y encarándose a Yamcha -. ¡Eres un completo estúpido e imbecil! Y sí... sí que volverá a pasar. Ya ha pasado antes y seguirá pasando. ¡Eres un inmaduro! En los 16 años que nos conocemos no has cambiado¡las chicas te pierden! Te gustan todas y no puedes conformarte con una.

-Bulma, yo... ¡Nunca te he engañado!

-No, no lo has hecho, pero ¡eso no basta! En cierto modo, en algo no has cambiado, sigues teniendo miedo a las chicas, pero no a ellas, sino a comprometerte con alguna.

-Pero yo creía que tú...

-No, ya sé lo que vas a decir y eso no me vale como excusa¡una cosa es que no quiera casarme y otra es que no quiera que me respetes!. Y si no eres capaz de eso, me parece que esto se ha acabado.

-Yo...

-Estoy cansada, Yamcha – dijo Bulma con tristeza -, estoy cansada de esperar. De que madures de una vez por todas. Tengo ya 31 años y creo que mi vida necesita un poco de estabilidad. No podemos estar peleando hoy y mañana reconciliándonos, porque no vamos a ningún lado. Hace tiempo que lo he estado pensando y esto ya no es lo mismo que al principio. Tú mirabas a las chicas y no me importaba, porque sabía que a la única que querías era a mí. Pero ahora es diferente, me gustaría formar una familia, como Goku y Chichi, pero contigo no puedo, no eres capaz de estar más de una semana con la misma chica. Y no lo digo sólo por mí, porque sé que has estado con más chicas. Sí, conmigo has estado más tiempo, pero por una cosa o por otra, siempre acabas huyendo. Eso podía tener un pase antes, pero ahora no.

-Tú tampoco has estado sola – dijo Yamcha un poco molesto.

-Sí, no lo niego, pero no es comparable. Mientras que yo salía con otro chico a la semana de haberlo dejado contigo, tú ya llevabas tres... y siempre los dejaba por ti, porque volvías y yo te quería. Y aunque te sigo queriendo, es mejor para los dos que lo dejemos así aquí y ya no nos hagamos más daño. Todavía podemos seguir siendo amigos, no tenemos por qué dejar de vernos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que era eso lo que querías, he estado muy ciego. Me parece que me marcharé por un tiempo, a entrenar solo y pensar en lo que acabas de decir.

-Me parece una buena idea y te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias. Vendré a verte pronto. Adiós, Bulma.

-Adiós no, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego entonces.

Bulma observó un momento cómo se marchaba Yamcha, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por su mejilla. Acababa de dejar al único hombre que, aunque fuera por un tiempo, la había hecho completamente feliz. No acababa de creérselo, había tomado la decisión en el camino de vuelta del bar, aunque llevaba tiempo pensándolo; últimamente no sentía lo que antes por él y ahora volvía a estar sola...

Ni Bulma ni Yamcha se dieron cuenta, pero una persona que permanecía oculta detrás de unos setos había contemplado toda la escena. "¡Terrícolas!" Pensó, y se metió en la casa detrás de Bulma.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Sorpresas

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta fue a la cocina a por algo para comer, tenía que llenar su estómago para poder entrenar bien. Allí estaba Bulma, tenía la mirada perdida en el café que tenía entre las manos, que ya estaba completamente frío. Sus ojos estaban rojos, señal de que había estado llorando. Un ruido detrás de ella hizo que se sobresaltara, era Vegeta, armando tal jaleo buscando la comida que luego tendrían que reordenar la nevera de nuevo.

-Buenos días, Vegeta – dijo Bulma molesta porque de nuevo la había asustado -. Podías saludar, para variar.

-¿Todavía no están arreglados esos cacharros? – dijo él, indiferente a lo que había dicho Bulma. Un golpe detrás de él hizo que dejara su tarea y mirara hacia atrás.

Bulma se había levantado tan bruscamente que la silla en la que estaba sentada cayó al suelo, también la taza de café estaba derramada encima de la mesa.

-¡NO! – le gritó Bulma, Vegeta se quedó paralizado por la forma de hablar de la muchacha. Nunca antes nadie le había gritado así, ni siquiera Freezer -. ¡No están arreglados y no pienso hacerlo¡Hombres¡Todos sois iguales, siempre pensando en vosotros mismos! Tengo cosas mucho mejor que hacer que arreglar esos chismes.

-¡No te consiento que me hables así! – respondió él, bastante irritado -. ¡Soy un príncipe y...!

-¡Me da igual que seas un príncipe o rey o lo que demonios quieras! – interrumpió -. ¿Dónde están tus súbditos? Aquí no, desde luego, y no tienes por qué darme órdenes. Mira, bastante paciencia hemos tenido en esta familia contigo, dándote de comer, de vestir, una cama, esa endemoniada cámara de gravedad... ¿y como nos lo agradeces? – imitó a Vegeta -. ¡Arregla esto¡Dame de comer! – volvió a su tono -. No, ya no más, o haces algo a cambio o te quedas sin tus juguetitos.

-Si estoy aquí es porque tú me invitaste, yo no te pedí nada. Además, si digo que los arregles, es porque necesito entrenar, para que dentro de tres años sigas viva ¿o ya no te acuerdas de lo que dijo ese mocoso?

-¡Pues claro que me acuerdo! Pero todo el tiempo que queda hasta que lleguen esos androides podías hacerlo más agradable.

-No tengo por qué agradar a nadie, debería matarte en este mismo momento por ser tan impertinente. ¡Hablar así al príncipe de...!

-Otra vez con la cantinela del príncipe... ¡Ahora no tienes a nadie a quien gobernar! Acéptalo ya de una maldita vez. Y si me tienes que matar, hazlo. Vuela este planeta por los aires, ya no me importa, así estaríamos todos más tranquilos sin amenazas de androides ni nada. ¡Destrúyelo todo y márchate lejos!

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Bulma, se disponía a marcharse cuando algo que dijo Vegeta la detuvo:

-No tengo a dónde ir.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – dijo ella secándose las lágrimas, la respuesta la dejó tan descolocada que ya no lloraba.

-Que no tengo a dónde ir – repitió él -. Tienes razón, no tengo nadie a quien gobernar, ni planeta. Además, todavía tengo una cuenta pendiente con Goku. Hasta que no salde esa cuenta, me quedaré. De todos modos, este planeta me gusta y ¿sabes? Hasta cierto punto los humanos no os diferenciáis tanto de los de mi raza.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Bulma no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que estuviera manteniendo una conversación con Vegeta, y mucho menos una conversación pacífica. El tiempo que llevaba en esa casa, casi siempre terminaban a gritos.

-A que de cierta manera, sabéis luchar. No físicamente, porque hasta mi gato tenía más fuerza que un humano, pero sí sois perseverantes y buscáis por todos los medios la manera de conseguir lo que queréis, aunque eso os haga daño. Si un niño se tropieza y cae, llorará porque se ha hecho daño, pero si quiere aprender a caminar, se levantará y seguirá intentándolo.

-Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres.

-Algunas veces pienso que eres estúpida – dijo con frialdad -. Anoche te escuché cómo terminabas tu relación con ese gusano.

-¡¿Cómo¿Estuviste espiándonos?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Faltaría más, no tengo otra cosa mejor que estar espiando a un par de humanos – ironizó Vegeta -. Con los gritos que dabais no me dejabais concentrarme, no tuve más remedio que oíros, os escuchó media ciudad. Pero lo que quiero decirte es que aunque sabías que te ibas a quedar en un estado lamentable (como de hecho lo estás), no dudaste en hacerlo. Sabías las consecuencias y te arriesgaste para poder hacer lo que realmente querías. En eso eres igual que nosotros. A eso me refiero.

-No me puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo esto... no¡si al final va a resultar que tienes sentimientos y todo!

-Eso nunca... es solo que me he levantado de buen humor, pero no por eso pienses que estás a salvo – dijo maliciosamente -. Cuando termine con Goku os eliminaré a todos, a eso vine la primera vez y todavía está por ver que no termine una misión y todavía no he conseguido la inmortalidad...

Dicho esto, se bebió de un trago todo el cartón de leche que tenía en la mano desde hace ya un rato y salió de la cocina, de camino a su entrenamiento diario. "Demonios, ya me he retrasado bastante", pensó. Pero antes de desaparecer del todo, miró un momento a Bulma y una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Bulma no sabía qué pensar. No sabía todavía cómo ni por qué ese hombre la había dicho todo eso, pero en el fondo tenía razón. Se había caído, de hecho se había tirado ella sola, pero tenía que levantarse y seguir caminando. Observó a Vegeta alejarse. ¿Acaso la había sonreído? No, eso era imposible. Todavía era un ser cruel y despiadado que tenía pensado eliminarlos a todos, ese asesino no tenía que ser capaz de sonreír, y muchísimo menos de animar a alguien. No obstante, lo había hecho. Aunque todavía ella estaba muy triste, no se sentía tan desgraciada. Él había tendido una mano y ella no quería quedarse en el suelo, no tenía sentido el llorar por Yamcha. Ella era una mujer todavía joven, bonita y muy inteligente, si se lo proponía, podía buscar a alguien que le pudiera dar lo que buscaba, sólo tenía que levantarse... Y Vegeta la había ayudado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Reencuentro

Los días iban pasando lentamente. Bulma se centró en su trabajo, que gracias a Vegeta no era escaso. El trabajar la ayudaba a no pensar en Yamcha. Era muy duro pensar que después de tantos años ya no estaba con ella, se había convencido a sí misma de que esta vez no era como las otras veces, esta vez era definitivo. Ya no podía echarse atrás, lo había decidido, Yamcha no podía darle la vida que ella quería. Muchas noches lloró en silencio, pero poco a poco los llantos se fueron apagando. Aunque la dolía, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante como fuera.

Una mañana, Bulma despertó muy contenta. Tampoco podía quedarse encerrada en el laboratorio para siempre, así no encontraría al hombre de su vida. Miró por la ventana de su habitación.

-Hace un bonito día para pasear –se dijo-. Creo que iré de compras. Hace mucho que no me compro nada nuevo…

Se vistió y se marchó de compras. Estuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el centro comercial (el mismo en el que estuvo con Yamcha la última vez que salieron) y aunque los recuerdos la entristecieron un poco, las veinte bolsas llenas de ropa, zapatos, bolsos y demás cosas la animaron bastante. Estaba en la cocina, ayudando a su madre a hacer unos pastelitos y comentando lo que había comprado.

-Me he encontrado con Yera, la hija del presidente de la C. G. S. ¿Sabías que había tenido un niño? Es más joven que yo…

-Si, nos invitaron el mes pasado a un cóctel -contestó su madre-. Y sus pasteles no son tan buenos como los míos, por cierto.

-Pues me la he encontrado en una zapatería… Hablando de zapaterías, un dependiente de esa misma zapatería me ha invitado a cenar el viernes. Es muy guapo… -dijo Bulma con cara soñadora.

-Muy bien, hija. ¿Cuándo nos le vas a presentar?

-Por favor, mamá…

-¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? –dijo Vegeta, entrando de repente en la cocina y haciendo que Bulma se sobresaltara por enésima vez.

-¡Por Dios, Vegeta! –gritó Bulma-. Pareces un gato, nunca se te oye venir… Bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –concluyó con impaciencia.

-Más cacharros de esos. Se han roto todos.

¡-Si tuvieras más cuidado no estarían siempre rotos!

-¡Si hubiese estado aquí ya estarían arreglados¡Y a mí no me hables en ese tono!

-¡Me voy cuando me da la gana y te hablo como me da la gana!

-¡Escucha, no voy a consentir que…!

-Si, si –interrumpió Bulma con voz cansina-. Ya lo sé, eres un príncipe y todo eso. No voy a seguir discutiendo, no quiero que me arruines lo que queda de día. Con lo contenta que estaba hoy yo… Ya voy a arreglarte esos malditos cacharros.

Bulma se marchó al laboratorio por delante de un enfurecido Vegeta, que luego se fue hacia el jardín.

-Que bonita pareja hacen –dijo la madre de Bulma, sonriente-. Hasta ya parecen un matrimonio…

Pero finalmente, Vegeta había arruinado el día de Bulma, quien trabajaba en los robots de entrenamiento a la vez que soltaba toda clase de improperios cada vez que algo fallaba.

-¡Maldito chisme! –decía Bulma-. No sirve para nada… Si ése energúmeno tuviera dos deditos de frente no me tendría que pasar el resto de mis días reparando este endiablado montón de chatarra. ¡Con la de cosas que podía estar haciendo en vez de hacerle caso a ese chalado…!

-Pues el chalado necesita los montones de chatarra para entrenar –dijo Vegeta desde la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaarg! –chilló Bulma-. ¡Me tienes harta¡Por lo menos déjame trabajar tranquila!

-¿Tranquila? Por las cosas tan bonitas que decías no parecías nada tranquila. Si yo fuese el robot, te habría aniquilado hace ya diez minutos.

-Pues como no lo eres, déjame en paz. ¡Ya!

-Como quieras. Yo sólo venía a decirte que el _gusano_ ha venido a verte.

-¿_Gusano_…¿Yamcha? –preguntó ella. La noticia le había tranquilizado de golpe, pero tampoco parecía alegrarse-. ¿Y qué hace aquí?

-A mi no me preguntes.

Bulma frunció el ceño y, con una fuerza excesiva para ella, arrojó el insultado robot contra la mesa. Se dirigió a la salita, donde esperaba Yamcha. Se le veía bien, un poco nervioso, pero bien. Además iba muy bien arreglado.

-¡Yamcha! –saludó Bulma -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Bulma¿cómo estás?

-Bi… bien. La verdad es que no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí.

-Bueno… yo… Yo quería pedirte una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Bulma, sospechosa de lo que iba a decirla Yamcha.

-Pues… yo… tú… -Yamcha estaba tan nervioso que no atinaba a hablar claramente-. ¡Dame otra oportunidad! Por favor…

-Yamcha… -dijo Bulma tristemente-. No lo hagas más difícil. Ya he tomado una decisión. No podemos seguir juntos.

-Prometo que voy a cambiar, voy a hacer todo lo que tú quieras… por favor. No sé estar sin ti…

-Pero conmigo tampoco sabes. No, Yamcha, no puede ser. Es mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Es que ya estás con otro? Dime que no, Bulma…

-Yamcha… por favor. Déjalo ya.

En ese instante, Vegeta pasaba por la puerta.

-¿No será Vegeta? –insistió Yamcha cuando lo vio pasar. Al verse aludido, Vegeta detuvo su camino y se puso a escuchar.

-Yamcha… -intentó decir Bulma, pero Vegeta contestó.

-¿Y si así fuera?

-¡Vegeta! –dijo Bulma.

-¡Desgraciado! –gritó Yamcha, luego se volvió a Bulma-. ¡Cómo has podido¡Él me mató¡Es un asesino!

-Todavía no me has contestado –dijo Vegeta. Bulma miraba a uno y a otro con la boca abierta.

-¡Maldito seas! –dijo Yamcha, a la vez que intentó darle un puñetazo a Vegeta, pero no lo consiguió, pues éste era mucho más rápido que Yamcha y se apartó, dejando que Yamcha diera con el puño en la pared.

-¡Yamcha¿Estás bien? –preguntó Bulma, asustada.

-Vaya, parece que pegas algo mejor que antes, pero nunca estarás a mi nivel, insecto.

-¡Vegeta! –volvió a decir Bulma, enfadada ahora-. Vale ya, los dos sois… sois… ¡Bah! No merece la pena decir lo que sois. Yamcha, no estoy ni con Vegeta ni con nadie, pero tampoco voy a volver contigo. Vegeta¿por qué no vuelves a entrenar? No quiero que peleéis en mi casa. ¡Fuera los dos de aquí!

Cuando dijo esto se marchó a su habitación hecha una furia. Por el camino, tiró un par de cuadros del pasillo y ni se dio cuenta. El portazo que dio al cerrar hizo que temblaran todas las paredes de la casa. "¡_Hombres_!" es lo último que se la escuchó decir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Algo más

En el dormitorio, Bulma no paraba de darles vueltas a la cabeza. "¿Por qué habrá venido ahora Yamcha?" Era una de las cosas que se preguntaba. "Justo ahora, que lo estaba olvidando. Pero tengo que mantenerme firme, no volveré con él por mucho que me insista, no voy a dejar que me haga daño. Pero tampoco puedo negar que todavía siento algo por él…" Junto con todo esto, que muchas veces antes se había dicho a sí misma, apareció en su mente un nuevo interrogante: "¿Y por qué Vegeta le ha insinuado que yo estaba con él? Seguro que ha sido sólo por molestar, le divierte ver sufrir a la gente. Sí, seguro que debe ser por eso". Pero una pequeña parte de ella le decía que había algún motivo más que no sabía.

Durante los días siguientes, Bulma intentó evitar tanto a Yamcha, que seguía insistiendo en que volvieran a salir juntos, como a Vegeta, aunque éste era más fácil de esquivar, pues se pasaba todo el día entrenando en su cámara de gravedad. Su cita del viernes con el zapatero fue un completo fiasco: no tenían nada en común (aparte de los zapatos) y la conversación se centraba en todo lo relacionado con el trabajo del sujeto. Bulma casi se quedó dormida durante el postre. Tuvo varias citas más, para disgusto de Yamcha, y todas con el mismo resultado, con lo que Bulma también se disgustaba. Llegó a casa temprano, la última cita había sido el colmo y estaba bastante desanimada.

-¿Tan difícil es encontrar a una persona con un mínimo de interés? –dijo Bulma en voz alta al salir del coche.

-A lo mejor es que no buscas bien –dijo Vegeta de repente, con lo que Bulma, para variar, dio un respingo.

-Hola Vegeta –saludó sin ningún ánimo, con resignación.

-Vaya¿es que no vas a gritar como siempre?

-No me apetece –contestó ella mientras entraba dentro de la casa, seguida por Vegeta-. Hoy no tengo ganas de nada.

-Eres muy rara. Tan pronto empiezas a gritar por cualquier estupidez como pasas de todo.

-No voy a entrar en tu juego, Vegeta, no quiero discutir. Buenas noches –dijo ella y se metió en su habitación.

-Pero no se acostó. A pesar de que estaba cansada, decidió abrir la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se quedó un rato observando las luces de la ciudad. "¿Cómo puede ser posible que en una ciudad tan grande no haya nadie hecho para mí?" Mientras se preguntaba esto, unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. "No creo que pida demasiado, sólo alguien que quiera estar conmigo por quién soy, no por que soy la futura presidenta de la Corporación, o porque soy bonita… Antes no me importaba, pero ahora es diferente, necesito algo más…" Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lloras ahora?

Bulma miró en la dirección de la que venía la voz. Vegeta estaba suspendido en el aire frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó.

-Nada, no eres la única que no puede dormir.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Pero no quiero responder.

-Y a ti no te importa lo que me pase a mí. No es algo que te incumba –Vegeta estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Sólo intentaba ser amable, cosa que a ti ni se te pasa por la cabeza –Bulma también estaba algo irritada.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, sí que lo he intentado, pero estás tan preocupada por ti misma que no puedes ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el Señor del Universo, el que no sabe que existen palabras como "gracias" o "por favor". Si el señor pide algo, hay que dárselo al instante o si no se enfada.

-Yo no soy el que va por ahí lamentándose.

-¿A no¿No eres tú el que su único objetivo en la vida es derrotar a Goku?

-Eso es diferente.

-A mi me parece que es lo mismo. Mira, déjalo. No quiero que me hundas más de lo que estoy ya.

-Si estás hundida es por tu culpa, te rindes fácilmente –Vegeta se fue acercando poco a poco a Bulma.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que me pase a mí, o al resto del mundo? Estas cosas no son dignas de una personalidad tan importante como un príncipe.

-Estás loca de remate.

-Hombre, muchas gracias –Bulma parecía a punto de llorar otra vez.

-¿Lo ves? Te insulto y me lo agradeces.

-¡Eres un imbécil y un patán, desgraciado, miserable…!

Bulma no siguió con su colección de insultos, pues Vegeta se había acercado tanto a la ventana y a Bulma que acabó besándola. Se quedaron así unos segundos, luego Bulma reaccionó y le propinó a Vegeta la bofetada más grande que jamás hubiera dado a alguien. Vegeta, por supuesto, ni se inmutó. La que rompió el silencio fue Bulma, viendo que Vegeta sonreía.

-¿Pero qué haces? Y encima te ríes…

-Algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. Ahora me dirás que estás indignada.

-¡Por supuesto¿Cómo se te ocurre¿Te crees que puedes hacer todo lo que te de la gana?

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, pero no te indignes, porque tú me has correspondido, aunque fuera un poquito.

Ante esta respuesta, Bulma no encontraba réplica. Por primera vez en la vida se había quedado sin palabras. Y lo que más la horrorizaba es que era cierto, había besado a Vegeta. No fue mucho tiempo, pero no reaccionó al instante, lo que quería decir que algo dentro de ella deseaba seguir el beso.

-¿Ahora no tienes nada que decir? –Vegeta interrumpió los pensamientos de Bulma-. Vaya, deberíamos celebrar este día.

-No hay nada que celebrar. Si no digo nada es porque no quiero decir nada, pero se me han pasado bastantes cosas desagradables por la cabeza –mintió ella.

-Pues venga, dilas, no te quedes con las ganas –insistió Vegeta, desafiándola.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho¿No se supone que no puedes tener sentimientos, que te hacen débil?

-Yo nunca he dicho que hubiera algún sentimiento… -ante esta respuesta, Bulma de nuevo se quedó sin palabras, pero esta vez reaccionó antes de que Vegeta lo notara.

-Pues no puedes hacer las cosas así por que te da la gana y cuando te da la gana. ¿Es que no tienes ningún respeto por nadie? Los demás sí que tenemos sentimientos. Pero claro, a ti eso no te importa. Déjame sola, quiero dormir, que mañana tengo que madrugar.

-Vegeta se separó de la ventana despacio y sonriendo, viendo cómo Bulma cerraba la ventana y corría las cortinas.

Bulma se tiró encima de la cama, indignada por lo que había hecho Vegeta e indignada consigo misma. Era completamente cierto que había deseado, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo, continuar besándolo. Pero "¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto? Es una persona fría y cruel. No tiene ninguna clase de sentimientos, no puede ser. Algo tan bonito como un beso no se da sin sentimientos. ¿Acaso sí que los tiene pero es tan orgulloso que no es capaz de demostrarlo? La verdad es que mi madre si tiene algo de razón. Es bastante atractivo. Y está solo. Es normal que siendo yo tan bonita y él encerrado sin salir de mi casa, acabe por atraerle… ¿Pero qué cosas pienso? No, no puede ser y punto. Bulma, sólo te va a hacer sufrir".

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… dentro de su corazoncito había ya "algo más".


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El Plan de Bulma.

Bulma no durmió nada en toda la noche, así que la cara que tenía no era la mejor. ¿Con esas pintas como iba a ligar? Aunque pensándolo mejor, viendo sus últimas adquisiciones, no importaba si tenía arrugas o no. La verdad es que ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido era feo, pero todo lo que tenían de bonitos lo tenían de imbéciles, incluyendo a Vegeta, que aunque no estaba mal (de hecho, nada mal) era el más imbécil de todos. "¡¿Cómo fue capaz de atreverse a besarme?! Está jugando conmigo, no lo voy a consentir. Éste no sabe con quién está hablando, me las va a pagar… JA JA JA JA…". Empezó a reírse de forma muy estridente, se le había ocurrido una idea buenísima y pronto la pondría en práctica. Pero de momento, ya no podía entretenerse más, tenía un poco de trabajo atrasado y tenía que terminarlo cuanto antes. Se fue al laboratorio a terminar un prototipo de intercomunicadores. Al medio día lo tuvo terminado, pero necesitaba probarlo.

-¿Dónde lo voy a poner ¡Ya sé! Pondré el principal en la cocina, como mi madre está siempre allí, si necesito algo, siempre la tendré localizada… ji, ji, ji, qué lista soy.

Así pues, cogió sus herramientas y los aparatos y se fue cargada a la cocina. Como era costumbre, su madre estaba allí, junto con Vegeta y su mesa llena de comida. después de saludar a su madre y sin siquiera mirar a Vegeta, tiró al suelo parte de la comida de éste y puso las herramientas en su lugar.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –se molestó Vegeta-. ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la cara? Estás más fea que de costumbre…

-A diferencia de otros, estoy trabajando –contestó Bulma, indiferente al comentario sobre su cara.

-¿Aquí¿no tienes otro sitio? Me estás molestando.

Bulma hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a instalarlo. Vegeta ignoró a Bulma completamente, lo que fue del agrado de ella, pues aunque quería vengarse por lo del otro día, era mejor no hablar con él mientras tanto. Cuando terminó la instalación, puso un pequeño aparato al lado del que había colocado en la pared, los miró y sonrió.

-Bien, ya he terminado. Ahora necesito ayuda, mamá. Mira ¿ves este botón? Cuando necesites hablar conmigo sólo tienes que pulsarlo ¿vale? Bien, ahora me voy a ir al salón, te voy a llamar (va a sonar un pitido) y me vas a contestar ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, bonita –contestó la señora, sonriente.

-¿Y para qué tanta tontería, si es como los que ya has fabricado? –Vegeta intentó hacer molestar a Bulma.

-Pues no, no son iguales, pero no lo ibas a entender… es complicado de explicar –Bulma contestó como si hablara a un niño, sabiendo que esto iba a irritar a Vegeta. Él había empezado…

-¿Me estás llamando estúpido? –Vegeta había caído en la pequeña trampa de Bulma, quién simplemente sonrió y se fue al salón.

Piiiiii. El pitido que indicaba la llamada sonó. Al momento, la voz de Vegeta sonó por el pequeño aparatito que tenía Bulma en la mano, en vez de la su madre.

-El chisme este funciona, ha pitado –dijo secamente.

-¡Ahhhh¿Me oyes? –preguntó pulsando otro botón del aparato.

-Sí. ¿Ya está todo?

-Sí, no necesito nada más.

Volvió a la cocina, recogió sus cosas y regresó al laboratorio, muy contenta porque al parecer no tendría que reajustar el aparato, estaba perfectamente. Ahora sólo la quedaba darle un mejor diseño al siguiente modelo. La empresa que los había pedido estaría muy contenta. Así pues, se puso a trabajar en el diseño. "Los personales los puedo hacer a modo de reloj, así no llamarán demasiado la atención y el general…"

Unas voces que salían del comunicador personal que llevaba ella en el bolsillo la distrajeron de su trabajo, había dejado abierta la comunicación con la cocina.

-Vuelve por dónde has venido, si no quieres que te aplaste, mequetrefe –era la voz de Vegeta.

-No me iré hasta que no la haya visto –¡era Yamcha!-. Tú no eres quién para echarme de aquí. ¿Dónde está?

-No tengo ni idea. Deja ya de molestarme y piérdete.

-¿De verdad no estáis juntos? –preguntó Yamcha, cautelosamente.

-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?

-Entonces sí que estáis juntos…

-Vaya, creía que tenias confianza entre vosotros, que te diría cualquier cosa.

-Pues no… bueno si… no se…

-¿Dudas de ella?

-No… pero como ya no estamos juntos… no se, a lo mejor a podido pasar algo… y si…

-Bueno, me largo. Suerte –se despidió Vegeta, riéndose.

Bulma estaba temblando de rabia. ¿Por qué Vegeta había dicho todo eso? El pobre Yamcha… le había estado tomando el pelo. Pero por otro lado… Parecía que no tenía la suficiente confianza en ella, había dudado. Entonces¿cómo esperaba ella darle otra oportunidad, si no confiaba? Cayó en la cuenta de algo… ¿Y si Vegeta había dejado la línea abierta a propósito y esperara que Bulma oyera todo? Algo dentro de ella le decía que así era, pero ¿por qué¿Para que Yamcha se alejara de Bulma¿Para hacerle ver a Bulma que Yamcha no la quería? La actitud de Vegeta era muy rara desde un tiempo a esta parte, se metía con Yamcha por cualquier cosa aún cuando éste no le provocaba como otras veces, sembraba incertidumbre en Yamcha cuando éste preguntaba (y ya iban dos veces) si estaban juntos, luego estaba lo del beso… la frase "_siempre consigo lo que quiero_" era muy sospechosa y la respuesta a por qué lo había hecho ("_Algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo"_) hacía pensar cosas que parecían muy raras tratándose de Vegeta. Bulma tenía una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba a Vegeta, pero tenía que asegurarse. Tenía que hacer algo y cuanto antes, necesitaba resolver la situación, saber lo que realmente Vegeta pretendía. Y lo lamentaba por Yamcha, pero iba a utilizarlo un poquito para llevar a cabo su plan, quería que Vegeta se descubriera él solo. Bulma hubiera querido dejarlo para más adelante, pero no podía vivir con la incertidumbre. Lo haría esa noche. Mientras maquinaba la estrategia, llegó Yamcha al laboratorio, sacando a Bulma de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola Bulma ¿Te molesto?

-Hola Yamcha. Tú nunca molestas, además ya estaba terminando.

-Entonces me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría salir luego a dar una vuelta?

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada, no me apetece salir por ahí.

-Yo… Bulma, sabes lo que quiero pero no quiero agobiarte tampoco. Ya sabes que estoy aquí, sólo espero que te decidas… Eso si es que no estás ya con otro…

-Mira que eres pesadito, ya te dije que no. Y no te preocupes, que como sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, lo sabrás antes que nadie. Oye… Acepto tu invitación a salir, pero mejor al jardín. Realmente estoy muy cansada, pero no creo que un poco de aire fresco me siente mal.

Bulma rió para sus adentros, su plan ya estaba en marcha. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, Vegeta andaría por el jardín, meditando o haciendo ejercicios o lo que hiciera cuando la máquina de gravedad estaba estropeada como ahora. Bulma no falló con sus predicciones, en efecto, estaba cerca de la nave, meditando. Ella dirigió a Yamcha bajo un árbol, lo suficientemente lejos de Vegeta como para que pareciera que no lo habían visto pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera oírlos.

-Y bueno, Yamcha ¿cómo te van las cosas? –preguntó Bulma, iniciando la conversación de forma que no se sospechara nada.

-Bien, el entrenamiento va bien, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho. Creo que ya he llegado a mi límite, no voy a tener ninguna posibilidad.

-No digas eso, seguro que algo puedes hacer. Eres una de las personas más fuerte de la tierra...

-Si, pero sólo puedo soñar, hasta Ten Shin Han es muchísimo más fuerte que yo. Imagínate Goku o incluso Gohan, que es sólo un niño. Creo que sólo voy a entrenar para mantenerme, porque cuando llegue el momento no creo que pueda hacer nada.

-Vamos... no seas tan pesimista. ¿Si no eres tú, quién va a protegerme de los androides? –Tras decir esto, Bulma miró de reojo a Vegeta. Éste se movió un poco.

-Los demás son muchísimo más fuertes que yo. Seguro que acabarán con ellos en un momento. Yo sólo estorbaría.

-Bueno, bueno. Cambiando de tema... ¿Y cómo llevas el que ya no estemos juntos?

-Bulma, me sorprende esa pregunta...

-Me preocupo por ti. Además, yo te he echado de menos... –Bulma no lo vio, pero Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿De... de verdad¿Entonces todavía tengo alguna posibilidad de que volvamos?

-No... no te estoy diciendo eso. Sólo he dicho que te he echado de menos, tendrías que cambiar mucho para que eso sucediera.

-¡¿Si?! Lo haré, te lo prometo, voy a cambiar. Voy a hacer lo que sea para estar contigo.

-¿Incluso olvidarte de las otras chicas?

-Si, no voy a volver a mirar a ninguna, te lo prometo...

-Ya has prometido eso muchas veces –interrumpió Vegeta, que se había acercado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Bulma se rió para sus adentros.

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman! –gritó Yamcha, Bulma se limitaba a observar.

-Me meto donde quiero. ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?

-¡Eres un maleducado!

-Vegeta... ¿qué quieres? –dijo Bulma.

-Necesito que vengas a la cámara.

-¿Para qué¿Se ha vuelto a estropear algo?–preguntó Bulma.

-Si –dijo y se marchó hacia su cámara de gravedad.

-Espérame aquí un momento –pidió Bulma a Yamcha.

Y con esto, se marchó hacia la cámara de gravedad detrás de Vegeta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Revueltos, pero no juntos

Bulma entró en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta ya la estaba esperando. Cuando entró, selló la puerta, de forma que Bulma no podía salir de allí. Pero no se asustó. Es más, a ojos de Vegeta parecía que lo había estado esperando.

-No se ha roto nada¿verdad? –dijo Bulma.

-No, no se ha roto nada.

-Lo sabía. Rompiste la cámara ayer y mi padre todavía no ha venido a arreglarla. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Lo sabes de sobra. Lo mismo que sabes que dejé el intercomunicador encendido aposta y lo mismo que has estado hablando con el insecto ese para que yo te oyera.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que saber? –preguntó Bulma.

-¿No se supone que eres tan inteligente? –respondió Vegeta mordazmente.

-A lo mejor es que me he vuelto tonta de repente y necesito que se me recuerden las cosas, porque no recuerdo que me hayas dicho nada –la respuesta de Bulma, igual de mordaz que la de Vegeta, hizo que Vegeta se exasperara.

-No hay nadie en el universo que me haya hablado de esta manera y siga vivo para contarlo –se limitó a decir Vegeta.

-¿Y a qué debo tantos honores?

-A que no hay nadie como tú en todo el universo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Vegeta abrazó a Bulma y la besó. Bulma se dejó llevar, también ella lo deseaba, igual que él la deseaba a ella. Sin separarse, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y cayeron al suelo, llevados por la emoción. Los dos sudaban, jadeaban, se movían uno conforme al otro en total sincronía. Las piernas de Bulma se cerraron en torno a Vegeta, mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo. Los gritos que salían de sus gargantas aumentaron de intensidad junto con la pasión, hasta que en un instante, todo terminó. Vegeta se derrumbó un momento sobre Bulma y luego se apartó, tumbándose a su lado. Los dos se miraron mutuamente un largo rato, sin necesidad de decir nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Bulma entendía que Vegeta no dijera nada al respecto, su orgullo se lo impedía y ella no necesitaba oír nada, al contrario que con Yamcha. Desde ese momento supo que el acto en sí mismo lo decía todo y desde hace algún tiempo, con Yamcha no sentía lo mismo, por eso necesitaba las palabras de amor de Yamcha, pero las palabras no la llenaban y ahora había encontrado a alguien que la hiciera feliz sin necesidad de palabras. Pensando en estas cosas, recordó que había dejado a Yamcha plantado en el jardín, todavía la estaría esperando.

-¡Yamcha! –gritó y se levantó de repente, haciendo que Vegeta se incorporara también.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Vegeta al ver que Bulma comenzaba a vestirse.

-¡Me he olvidado de él! –dijo ella mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos y salió corriendo de la cápsula de gravedad.

Vegeta, de mal humor por la reacción de Bulma a pesar de que se había quedado completamente relajado, se vistió también, saliendo detrás de ella. Bulma encontró a Yamcha en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado hace media hora, Vegeta oía todo lo que decían y se acercó él también.

-Vaya, Yamcha, lo siento. No quería hacerte esperar.

-No te preocupes –dijo Yamcha secamente-. Espero que todo esté arreglado.

-Si... lo está... la máquina... –contestó Bulma, un poco dubitativa frente a la actitud de su amigo.

-No me refiero a la máquina. No necesito ninguna excusa. Ahora sé lo que es sentirse engañado. No pensé que tú me hicieras esto.

-Yo... Yamcha, lo siento pero...

-Lo único que no entiendo es por qué me dijiste todo eso antes, por qué me diste alguna esperanza.

-No te di ninguna, te las diste tu solo.

-¡Si que lo hiciste! Si ya lo tenías tan claro¿por qué¿Me utilizaste Bulma?

-No hables así, no estamos juntos y no tengo por qué darte ninguna clase de explicaciones –dijo Bulma, irritada.

-¡Me sorprendes! Nunca creí que fueras capaz de una cosa así. ¡Y encima con ése, que es un asesino!

-Basta ya, Yamcha. No pretendía que te enteraras de esta forma, pero créeme cuando te digo que hasta hoy no había pasado nada.

-Ya me has mentido una vez¿por qué tengo que creerte ahora?

-Muy bien, ahora es cuando veo la confianza que tenías en mí. Creo que hice muy bien en dejarte. Veo que aún sintiéndote engañado no me comprendes cuando te veía con otras. Ahora sé que eres un egoísta. Márchate Yamcha, puedes seguir viniendo, pero como amigo nada más. No me insistas más en que vuelva contigo, porque ahora sé cómo eres realmente y aunque esté sola, lo prefiero a estar contigo.

-Pero, Bulma...

-¿Qué parte del márchate no has comprendido? –interrumpió Vegeta, que había llegado donde estaban Yamcha y Bulma.

-¡Tú! –dijo Yamcha.

-Si, yo. ¿Algún problema?

-Pues sí, hay varios. De todos modos, me voy. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa: cómo hagas daño a Bulma te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

-JA, JA, JA. No me hagas reír...

-Adiós Bulma, a pesar de todo, si necesitas algo... cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo. Sólo tienes que llamarme –se despidió Yamcha.

-Adiós Yamcha –contestó Bulma.

Bulma observó cómo Yamcha se iba. Estaba muy apenada por la forma en que le había hablado, pero también estaba dolida. Estaba dolida con Yamcha porque ahora sabía que nunca había confiado plenamente en ella, por lo menos desde hace unos cuantos años. Suponía que creía que era igual que él, que no podía serle fiel. Había estado muy equivocada con él, pero en cierto modo se alegraba de que las cosas hubieran ocurrido así. De esa forma había visto lo que durante años ella se negaba a ver. Miró un momento a Vegeta, que todavía seguía a su lado, y sin decir nada se metió dentro de la casa.

Antes de entrar en su habitación, a Bulma se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye Vegeta¿qué querías decir con que no había nadie como yo en el universo antes de...? Bueno, ya sabes... –preguntó Bulma-

-¿Cómo? Pues eso, que no hay nadie como tú –contestó él.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Pues que eres casi como una mujer saiyana.

-¿Si¿Y como son las mujeres saiyanas? –Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, caminando de forma muy insinuante.

-Orgullosas...

-Ajá.

-Valientes... –Vegeta siguió la corriente a Bulma, creía que ya sabía lo que se proponía.

-Bien.

-Perseverantes...

-¿Y bonitas?

-Mmm, no tanto.

-Perfecto.

Cuando decía esto, Bulma agarró a Vegeta de la camisa y se lo llevó a rastras a su cuarto, le tumbó en la cama y ella se sentó encima de él.

-Antes has estado jugando conmigo –dijo Bulma-. Ahora me toca jugar a mí.

Y volvieron a repetir lo que habían hecho en la cámara de gravedad. Solo que en postura diferente.

A partir de ese día, las cosas entre Vegeta y Bulma no fueron como hasta entonces. Seguían discutiendo igual, pero ahora eran algo más... ¿excitantes? Si, pues ambos sabían que aunque se insultaran mutuamente, las tensiones acumuladas durante el día, las expulsaban durante la noche. Aparte de eso, Bulma había hablado muy seriamente con Vegeta sobre los sentimientos. Vegeta la había dicho que nunca se dejaría dominar por ellos, con lo que Bulma no estaba segura de que entre ellos hubiera algo más que sexo. Pero tampoco la importaba demasiado, porque también la había dicho que él nunca la haría daño, ella había sido la única que lo había tratado bien a pesar de su pasado y ella tampoco buscaba otra cosa. Bastante mal lo había pasado con Yamcha como para enzarzarse en otra relación sentimental tormentosa como podía llegar a serlo con el príncipe de los saiyanos. Otra cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Bulma fue que Vegeta había dicho en alguna ocasión que podía estar tranquila, que de momento no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse a ningún lado. Entonces Bulma podía considerarse como su mujer o compañera o algo así, no sabía muy bien cómo definirlo, pero así lo sentía. Con Vegeta había descubierto sentimientos que no sabía que podía llegar a tener de nuevo, pues con Yamcha se perdieron y no volvió a encontrarlos, volvió a disfrutar en la cama, ya no lo hacía por costumbre y con Vegeta hacía cosas que con Yamcha sólo podía imaginar. Bulma ahora era feliz, hacía su vida como quería, con un hombre que la quisiera (vale, muy a su manera, pero la quería) y tenía todas las libertades de una mujer soltera. El único problema era que Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a hacer todas las cosas que supusieran contacto con el resto de seres humanos. Había discutido muchas veces con él por esa causa, pero se mantenía firme en su postura, la única humana con la que podía y quería tratar era Bulma, y los padres de ésta por respeto hacia ella. Los pocos momentos en los que había otras personas alrededor de él, habían salido corriendo por el carácter de Vegeta.

Pasó un mes y medio desde el primer encuentro entre Bulma y Vegeta, y en esos momentos ambos se encontraban en el jardín, discutiendo a voz en grito por la actitud de Vegeta.

-Te digo que no puedes hacer eso –decía Bulma.

-Y yo te digo que haré lo que me de la gana –replicó Vegeta.

-Ahora estás en la Tierra, y mientras estés aquí tendrás que acomodarte a nuestras costumbres, porque... –Bulma se calló de repente y se puso blanca como el papel.

-¿Por qué? –Vegeta seguía discutiendo, pero al ver que Bulma cerraba los ojos y empezaba a tambalearse, dejó de lado la discusión. La cogió de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ha sido un mareo –dijo con una voz demasiado débil para lo que acostumbraba, pero ya con algo de mejor color en la cara-. ¿Ves lo que haces? Me pones enferma...

-Encima tendré yo la culpa...

Vegeta la soltó y se fue a entrenar. Pero Bulma se quedó pensativa.

-Tendré que ir al médico... espero que no sea lo que estoy pesando... –dijo Bulma, mirando de reojo a Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Nuevas ilusiones

Bulma regresó de su visita al médico muy tarde, había estado esperando los resultados de la prueba que se había hecho y cuando los tuvo, no fue capaz de regresar directamente a casa, había dado un paseo por el centro comercial, deteniéndose en los escaparates que antes ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar. Esto cambiaría completamente su vida. No estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer ahora, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que salir adelante como fuera y costara lo que costara.

-¿Se puede saber donde has estado todo el día? –Vegeta la estaba esperando en su habitación, Bulma ni siquiera lo había visto al entrar.

-Paseando… -contestó distraída.

-Estás muy rara –dijo Vegeta.

-¿Si? Bien…

-¡Bulma! –gritó él.

-¡Ah! Perdona… -se paró a mirarlo un momento-. ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?

-Por lo menos así me haces caso.

-Lo siento es que yo… he estado en el médico y…

-¿Te han diagnosticado una enfermedad incurable?

-No, pero… ¡Estoy embarazada!

-¿Embarazada¿Cómo?

-Que gracioso¿es que no sabes como se hacen los niños?

-Muy chistosa. Se supone que tomabas precauciones.

-Si, pero esas cosas fallan a veces… y a mí me ha fallado. Por cierto¿qué hacías en mi habitación?

-Esperarte, yo también quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y bien?

-Me voy. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-¿Qué te vas¿A dónde?

-A entrenar. Al espacio. Lo mismo que Goku.

-¡¿Y vas a ser capaz de dejarme así?!

-¿Así cómo?

-¡Embarazada!

-Volveré para cuando lleguen los androides.

-Pues si te marchas ahora no esperes que te reciba luego con los brazos abiertos.

-Si es necesario, me tendré que arriesgar.

-¡Contigo siempre es lo mismo! Sólo piensas en entrenar¡los demás te importamos una mierda!

-Sabías perfectamente cuales eran mis prioridades. Yo nunca te prometí nada.

-Pero eso era antes¡ahora voy a tener un bebé¡Y también es tuyo! Eso te otorga ciertas responsabilidades.

-Lo siento –Bulma se quedó paralizada al oír por primera vez estas palabras por boca de Vegeta-. Necesito irme, necesito entrenar muy duro para acabar con Goku…

-Está bien, márchate. Ya criaré yo sola a MI hijo. Por lo menos ven a verle, eso no te lo puedo negar. Pero no vuelvas JAMAS.

La mirada de Bulma se volvió fría e irradiaba un odio inmenso. Vegeta agachó la cabeza (por primera vez en su vida por alguien quien no fuera Freezer) y salió de la habitación. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Bulma se volvió un momento, la miró y dijo algo que Bulma ni quiso ni pudo oír, aunque supuso que era algo que le costaba muchísimo decir al arrogante príncipe, pues cuando retomó su camino parecía aún más decepcionado. A los pocos minutos, una nave espacial despegaba de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma lo observó despegar. Pero no se quedó triste, pues ahora habían nacido en ella nuevas ilusiones: iba a ser madre, algo que siempre había querido pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso. No lo había buscado, pero lo iba a querer como si lo hubiese estado esperando toda la vida. No importaba que su padre no estuviera con él, ella se encargaría de que no le faltara cariño. Todavía era pronto para pensar en nada, pero el nombre ya lo había elegido casi desde niña: se llamaría Trunks.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios:

En primer lugar, quiero agradecer a marinlucero y a shadir por sus reviews, me han animado mucho y me alegro enormemente de que os guste.

A los demás, espero que os haya gustado y os animo a que dejéis también reviews con cualquier tipo de sugerencia, queja o reclamación.

Yo no he estado escribiendo nada porque prefería terminar antes la historia.

Por otro lado, me he estado pensando el escribir ahora una continuación a partir del momento que Vegeta regrese a la Tierra, pues el copiar en el pc este relato me ha picado el gusanillo de escribir otra vez, hacía mucho que no escribía nada. Y la verdad es que me apetece también algo nuevo.

Creo que también subiré algunos relatos de Harry Potter, esos que se perdieron, pero que aún los conservo manuscritos (no hay nada mejor que una clase aburrida para escribir).

Pues ya no os aburro más y os mando muchos besitos.


End file.
